weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Real Cash Economy (Make Money in Virtual Worlds)
Real Cash Economy Games *These virtual currencies are normally in virtual worlds and are earned through playing the game. *Real cash economy games allow you to earn money that you can then spend in-game and/or in real life. *The way these currencies work is by only being worth a percentage of currency in real life. For example, a virtual dollar may only be worth 0.15% of an actual dollar. *These currencies normally have specific dates when you can withdraw, and require a certain amount of money to be obtained prior to being able to withdraw. For example, if you earn $1500 in-game, and the threshold for payouts is $1000, you can withdraw the money at whatever conversion rate the game uses, along with waiting for the cash-out day, typically at the beginning or end of a week/month. *If you are good at games, have a lot of time on your hands, and want to make money; it would be wise to play multiple real cash economy games so that you increase the amount of income you get per game. *I would also advise that you have multiple computer monitors so that multiple games can be played at once to optimize your earnings, and a calendar be created to keep track of withdraw deadlines and to budget your in game and real money. *Most Real Cash Economy Games are Free to Play. Examples of Real Cash Economy Virtual Worlds that are Free to Play *Eulora, Bitcoin-based MMORPG. Very complex economy, many items. http://eulorum.org *Secondlife Mining (WorkWithAccess): A mining simulation MMORPG using the Second Life platform, where players can mine up resources and $ by picking rocks, chopping trees, smelting, crafting, trading, and more. Happy Mining! http://workwithaccess.com * PipsTycoon: 'a new game becoming very popular. You can have a company, invest in forex, stocks, commodities, funds, etc... Or you can simply work. Everything covered by real money. http://www.pipstycoon.com/?i=4005S *'Corporation Master: an Economic, Social and War Strategy Game, where your Virtual Currency may be converted into Real Money. Test your Business Skills! http://www.corporationmaster.com * ProEconomica: An economics simulator that allows you to start your own company in the virtual world and make actual money that you can spend in the real world. http://proeconomica.com/ *Dungeons and Treasures: A game where you explore dungeons, battle monsters, and collect gold that can then be converted into real world money that you can spend. http://www.dungeons-treasures.com/ *Second Life: A virtual world where you can build and sell in game items and real estate to other players for currency that can be converted into real world money. http://secondlife.com/ *Entropia: A Virtual world where you can travel space and earn money by taking on a career path in this futuristic space age society. The currency can then be converted into actual money. http://www.entropiauniverse.com/ *After Time Diaries: A virtual world where you travel space and earn virtual money that can be exchanged for real money, essentially Entropia, but made by a different developer. http://www.aftertimediaries.com *Market Glory: A virtual simulation where you can join the military, start a company, work for a company, become president, or even join Parliament. Virtual Money earned during your adventures can be exchanged for actual money. http://www.marketglory.com *Monria: Explore a virtual world where you are on a newly discovered planet that is shrouded in a hidden past regarding the Church of Cthulu. Explore the story, earn virtual money, and exchange that money for actual money. http://monria.com/ *Golden Battles: A Massively multiplayer role-playing game where virtual gold can be converted into real money. Aliens have invaded and time shifts have caused weapons from all periods to enter our world, your goal is to combat the aliens using anything at your disposal. http://www.goldenbattles.com/login.zul *My Lands: A fantasy, medieval, strategy, real cash economy game where you earn virtual money and can exchange it for real money. http://mlgame.co.uk/?ref=PARTNER_echelon *Planet Arkadia: Sci-fi Treasure hunting real cash economy virtual world adventure game. http://www.planetarkadia.com/ *Void Space: This game is not free to play and requires players to pay a one time cost of dogecoins before they can start playing (dogecoins are a form of virtual currency that can be exchanged for real money). It is a space adventure game where you can make money by: mining meteorites for dogecoins, starting a buisness and selling items and services for dogecoins, completing quests for other players willing to pay dogecoins, attacking other players' ships and looting them for dogecoins, and paying to enter special tournament servers where the last surviving ship wins all the dogecoins wagered on the server. http://www.universeprojects.com/new/index.jsp *Crypto Kingdom: https://cryptokingdom.me *POPtropia: Founded by Jon NEVERDIE Jacobs, encompasses Planet ROCKtropia & Club NEVERDIE the Premere e-SPorts destination in Entropia Universe. The Virtual Currency can be exchanged for Real Cash. http://poptropia.com/ References # "Real Cash Economy Games - Beermoney™". beermoney.jimdo.com. Retrieved 2016-05-27.